


True Colors

by TRikiD



Category: Just Shapes & Beats (Video Game)
Genre: Drama & Romance, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:07:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21615055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TRikiD/pseuds/TRikiD
Summary: Blixer is on the loose again, and Square and the others stumble across a female shape similar to their enemy. Seeing as how she doesn't want to kill or corrupt anyone, they use her to their advantage and try to change Blixer's ways.
Relationships: Blixer/Original Character
Kudos: 17





	True Colors

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I know I'm not the first person to create an OC along with a romantic fanfic to ship said OC with Blixer. But can you blame me? Face it, the guy's hot.

_He was stuck in an endless void again, one that was devoid of any color except pitch black. Just like always. Given how tiny he was in the waking world, he somehow felt even smaller when there was literally nothing to compare his size to._

_But like always, the void didn’t stay inhabited by just him for long. Thunderous stomps could be heard approaching, powerful ones that shook the shapeless ground. The ground was soon being divided by large cracks that illuminated with a magenta glow. He knew that magenta color anywhere._

_His theory as to what—or who—was creating the cracking and glowing was soon confirmed when a new figure suddenly towered over him. It wore that dreadful, fang-filled grin accompanied by two bulbous eyes._

_“Hello, morsel,” Blixer growled, his voice low and demonic as always._

_“What do you want this time?” Square huffed while glaring daggers up at him, struggling to look intimidating._

_Blixer’s smile grew as he chuckled, “The same thing I always want: The Tree of Life. But I know you won’t just hand it over, will you, Hero?”_

_The mocking tone in Blixer’s voice angered Square, as the latter’s skin flashed a familiar bright green and blue._

_Square darted up to get eye-level with the enemy, “For once, you’re right about something. You’ll never get the Tree of Life while I’m around!”_

_“Oh, really? I’d already gotten a hold of that wretched plant before.”_

_“And failed to keep it!”_

_“Hmm. I see your point. Well then, I guess I have no other choice.”_

_Blixer’s monstrous claws clamped together around Square, nearly crushing him in the process. Despite being ready for a fight just seconds ago, Square was obviously blindsided, and the wind was knocked out of him as he struggled to free himself._

_“I’ll just have to take all of your powers instead!” Blixer hissed while opening his mouth, his jaws unhinging like a snake’s as he pulled square into between his fangs._

_Soon enough, his fangs came crashing back down, trapping Square in his mouth. Square tried to stop himself from sliding down Blixer’s gullet, but he couldn’t get a good grip. He cried out for help, despite knowing no one could hear him, and slipped into an even more foreboding darkness…_

\--

Square woke with a gasp. He knew he was dreaming all along, but this time was different.

The small hero looked around frantically, remembering that he had been camping out in Triangle Forest with his friends, all of whom were still asleep.

Knowing that he hadn’t disturbed them, Square wandered off to think more about his dream. Blixer had appeared in his dreams many times before, but he never said anything about stealing his powers, let alone devour him whole.

Something about this dream really rubbed Square the wrong way. He soon approached a bank nearby, and stared down into the calm, slow waters of a beautiful lake. He tried not to imagine its tranquility being contaminated by that magenta virus, but after spending so much time fighting it in the past, it flooded his imagination all too easily.

The virus started at the moon’s flawless reflection on the water’s surface, and spread like blood when the moon suddenly pulsed with crimson colors. Square was aware that it was all in his head, but his experiences forced him to have horrible flashbacks. They were memories of his closest friends and favorite places, all of them being corrupted by that damn virus.

Just as he started to hyperventilate, Square inhaled deeply and closed his eyes. He counted to ten before finally opening them, and the cursed colors were gone. If only it were that easy to battle such a corruption in real life.

Square looked up from the lake, his gaze getting stuck in a thousand-yard stare into the endless and dark forest. He sensed something. He wasn’t quite sure what it was, but he knew it was bad. Maybe it was Blixer and maybe it wasn’t, but he wasn’t going to sit idly by while it was causing trouble.

“I know you’re out there,” Square muttered under his breath, keeping his eyes on the horizon for a few more seconds before retreating back to camp.


End file.
